


I'll take care of you, darling

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chubby!marco, octopus!jean, tentacle fucking, this is exactly what it sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half remembered shipwreck leaves Marco stranded Jean's lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubtrashgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubtrashgoddess/gifts).



When Marco came to, his eyes were met with brilliant shimmering lights.  Gold and silver trinkets sparkled from what seemed like the walls of a cave.  The sand where he lay was the only dry patch of land he could see.  Calm water surrounded him.  As his eyes scanned the area, he could see no entrance, no exit.  How did he even get there?  What little sunlight filtering in through the cracks in the cave’s celling was weak.  Where was he?  He couldn’t remember…

Suddenly a voice boomed from behind him.  “You’re awake, my darling.”

Marco bolted upright, turning toward the voice.  Bright golden eyes and a dark smirk fixed on him.

“Wha- what?”

The creature moved closer.  Long thin arms brushed blond dripping bangs from its forehead, but as it stepped from the water, Marco could see blackened tentacles sprouting where legs should have been.  Its hips swayed as it moved in.  Marco scrambled backward, his limbs still clumsy from sleep slipped in the soft sand.

“Oh no, darling.  There’s nowhere for you to run.”

As his hands came in contact with water the beast lurched.  Marco’s eyes screwed shut.  Cold, wet hands wormed their way under his damp shirt, and thick tentacles started to wrap around his legs and torso.

He fought, but the more he moved the tighter the creature’s grip got.  “F- fuck please don’t!  I don’t want to die.”

“Oh sweet boy, I won’t kill you.”  Its breath was hot in his ear.  “I want something else.”

Suddenly he was being dragged forward deeper into the slow lapping waters until he and the beast were up to their hips.  The hands released him, but the slippery limbs around his legs dragged him down, pressing his back into the sand with his head just barely above the water.  He looked at the creature’s face.  Clearly he was male, young too.  A slim pale face and a two-toned haircut fitted above his broad chest and winding tentacles.

The boy creature smirked down at him.  “You’re my treasure now, darling.” 

Marco cringed as the boy’s tentacles grabbed at his bare skin again.  His shirt was ripped off, exposing his bare chest to the calm water. 

“N-no!  What are you-?!“ Cold human hands ripped the shorts from Marco’s freckled hips, leaving him completely exposed.  The tentacles wrapped around his legs squeezed tighter shooting slight pain and something that bordered on pleasure through him.  More tentacles wrapped around his arms and back around his waist pulling the freckled boy closer.  Fingertips brushed against the pudge at his stomach and quickly came to cup lovingly at it.

“H- hah!  S- stop, please.”

“Shh, now.  Your voice is wavering, darling.  You like my hands on you, that’s what your body is saying.”  Marco shivers as the boy’s hands start to caress his hips and the tops of his thighs.  There was no denying that it was starting to feel good.  Even in the cool waters he could feel the blood rushing through him and going straight down.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Hn, why?  Because you’re the nicest thing I pulled out of that shipwreck.  It would have been a shame if you drowned.”

Marco’s eyes widened.  That’s right, the boat.  His fishing boat went down when a storm rolled in.

“M- my boat.  What happened to-“

“-Gone.  The sea took it.  Just like I’m going to take you.” 

The boy’s tentacles were squeezing again.  Suddenly he could feel each of the cups lightly suctioning against his bare skin and shit, it felt good.  He bites back a moan when the human hands come up to his chest and start playing with his sensitive nipples.  Waves of pleasure shoot straight to his dick and he slaps a hand over his own mouth as a loud moan escapes his lips.

“There now, see?  Why don’t you just let me make you feel nice?  What’s the harm in that?  I like you, and I take very good care of the things I like.”

Marco lets out a small whimper and stares back at the boy’s face.  He was attractive, down right handsome.  The only thing that made him different were those tentacles…

“The name you should be screaming is Jean, by the way.”

“J- Jean?" 

“That’s right darling.”

Marco gasps loudly as Jean’s body suddenly comes up behind him and pulls his back to his solid chest.  The tentacles wrapped around his limbs spread him like a starfish so Jean’s human hands have free reign on his body.

“Ah-!  Jean!” The tentacles start suctioning again as long thin fingers start grabbing and squeezing at Marco’s tanned skin.

“I especially like this part.” Jean whispers against the back of his neck.  His hands are at Marco’s round stomach now, slowly rubbing downward until the backs of his fingers are brushing against the head of his cock.

Marco is panting and he feels so vulnerable with his legs spread open. “Jean!” he gasps.  Jean’s hands lift his belly higher as a tentacle wraps around his now straining cock.  One tentacle comes back up to play with his chest again and Marco gasps and arches into it.

“J- Jean more!  Please!” he whines.  He feels pathetic for suddenly becoming so needy, but Jean is making him feel so good he just lets his body take over.

“That’s it, darling.  Let me take you.  I promise I’m going to take such good care of you, my treasure.”

Marco shivers again when he feels a tentacle brush lightly at his entrance.  The other tentacles tighten around his limbs spreading him wider. The one around his cock slides deliciously around the sensitive head making him cry out.

“Take a deep breath darling.”

As soon as air starts to fill his lungs, Marco lets out a sharp moan.  The tentacle Jean is pushing into him is far bigger than the ones he has wrapped around his body.  It feels thicker and smooth like it’s missing its suction cups.

“Jean! Ahh, it’s so big.”  Marco squirms back against Jean’s chest who’s doing his best to soothe him.

“Just try to relax, I’ve got you.” He says shakily into Marco’s ear.  He pulls the freckled boy back farther and spreads him so he’s almost laying on his back against Jean’s body.  He runs his human hands up and down Marco’s chest and stomach and strokes his dick more firmly until he feels Marco start to loosen around his swollen tentacle.  “That’s it, you’re taking me so well darling.” He coos.  Marco continues to make sweet little noises as Jean pushes into him deeper.  The tentacle twitches and moves inside him and suddenly Marco is arching his back in pleasure.

“Th- there Jean, ah! Please, that’s so good more!”  Marco shakes against the boy’s chest.  Jean is so deep inside him and filling him up so well.  He feels every little twitch it makes, stretching him open.  His body is so lost in pleasure.  He feels Jean’s hands come up to hold his belly again and suction cups come up over both his nipples and start working them.  Jean begins to thrust his big slick tentacle in and out of him now, letting the tip of it caress his prostate and he feels  his whole body jiggle with every one of Jean’s thrusts.

Jean is speaking to him, low, filthy praises of how good he is and how well he’s taking him.  One of Jean’s hands comes up to his face and slides three fingers deep into Marco’s open mouth.  Marco sucks at them eagerly, forcing himself not to gag when Jean prods them deep.  He can feel hot tears start to roll down his face as Jean fills every part of him.  He moaned broken pleas of Jean’s name as he took him higher and higher.  One more press of Jean’s fingers, one more long slide of his perfect thick tentacle buried deep inside him, one more second of the other tentacles spreading him open and sucking at his skin, and Marco is coming hard in the water.

-

When he opens his eyes again the last filtering of sunlight is gone in the cave, but a hundred lit candles line the walls.  He’s laying in the dry patch of land again with a worn blanket thrown over him and a plate of shucked oysters and clams beside him.  Marco sites up and his eyes land on Jean laying belly down a few feet away in the lapping water.  He’s watching Marco with an almost hopeful expression.

Marco points to the food cautiously.  “Is this um, is this for me?” he asks.

“Yes, I got them for you.  You like them don’t you?” And for the first time in his presence, Marco smiles.  Jean thinks it looks good on him. 

“I do like them, thank you Jean.”

Jean smiles back at him and rests his head on his arms.  “I told you I’d take care of you, darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE WORLD NEEDS MORE TENTACLES AND MARCO SO HERE. And thank you to my [Cupcake](http://bringobaggins.tumblr.com/) for sparking this. I love her and she deserves nice things.


End file.
